


The Birth of Sleipnir

by orphan_account



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Birth of Sleipnir

Long ago, in the early days of Asgard, the Aesir lived in Vallhall, with the souls of fallen heroes. Vallhall was large enough, but more dead come everyday.  It was positioned in the bottom of a valley, surrounded by a dense forest, which made it very difficult to defend.  The Aesir decided they needed a new stronghold.  
    One day, a master stone mason came to the Aesir.  He claimed to be able to build them their fort, within only three seasons.  The gods were tempted by his offer, but for the price he demanded.  He wanted the sun, the moon, and the goddess Freyja for his wife.  The Aesir needed the fort, but were not willing to pay the price.  
    In the gods council, they debated what to do.  It was decided that they would accept the mason's offer, but he would only have one season to build it.  The Aesir were fearful that he would simply enlist three times the help, so they thought it best to put a limit on how many helper he could have.  The god Loki suggested that he have only the help of his horse.  The gods agreed to this, and brought the offer to the mason.  The mason accepted, and they all swore an oath to bind the agreement.  The mason left to begin work on the fortress.  
    His horse, the massive stallion Svadilfari, was powerful, and worked tirelessly.  As the deadline approached, the gods grew restless.  The mason had only one gate left to build, and three days to do it.  The Aesir held a council meeting to decide what to do.  They couldn't go back on their oath, nor could they give up the sun, the moon and Freyja.  Loki was blamed for the mason's success, and was threatened with painful death, unless he found someway to stop the giant mason from completing the gate without breaking their oath.  
  
Loki used his magic to transform himself into a beautiful dappled mare.  He lured Svadilfari away, and ran.  Svadilfari chased him for three days, before Loki tired, and was caught.  When the mason saw that his horse was gone, he knew he could not finish the fort, and wouldn't receive his prize.  He rage, and threatened to destroy all that he had built.  In his anger, his true form was revealed.  He was a Jotun, one of the monstrous giants of Jotunheim.  The god Thor was enraged at being tricked by the giant, and brought his mighty hammer, Mojlnir, down in a crushing blow on the giant's skull.  It shatter into a thousand pieces, and the giant was sent to Helheim.  
  
Nine months later, Loki walked into the throne room of the Aesir's new fortress.  Besides him stood a gray foal with eight legs. The foal was his son, Sleipnir, the best and fastest horse in all the realms.  Loki, not knowing what to do with his child, gave him to Odin.  Sleipnir became Odin's favorite horse, and he will ride him into battle during Ragnarok.


End file.
